A lot like me
by Kezi-chan
Summary: While waiting outside during a world meeting, Prussia discovers that he isn't the only nation that isn't a nation. Prussia/Antarctica friendship; Rated for Prussia's mouth


**Well my internet was down, so what do I do? Start on my holiday homework? Pick up that HP/Naruto fanfic I haven't touched for over a year? Nope, I just pump out another random one shot! (And succeed in winning my 1000****th**** Solitaire game. _ I have no life. OTL)**

**Anyway, first time writing Gilbo and my OC Antarctica. I made her pretty kickass for someone whose only purpose may be to be scientifically tested on. Anyway, I imagine they'd be good friends seeing as they hold no global status whatsoever.**

**I've had this idea for a while now, sooo…**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

-------------------------

"And that's why I say we should build a terminator and how it would completely solve world hunger and global warming! Any questions?"

"Yes, are you bloody well finished yet?"

"Vee~ Will we be having pasta for lunch today?"

"Can I punch Australia now?"

"You just jealous that I got to the last slice of pavlova before you aren't ya Zeal?"

"No way bro! That pavlova was mine"

"ORDER!"

Finally getting sick of the other nation's bickering and America's idiotic plans, the awesome ex-nation of Prussia stood up and wandered off. How he wished he could've been in there when the brawl started, just to punch that prissy Austria in the face. Laughing at his own fantasies, Prussia slipped a coin into a soda machine and pressed a random button. Nothing happened.

Red eyes glared at the opposing vending machine. _Take my fucking quarter will you?_ He swung out a foot and kicked the machine right in the vitals (well, where its vitals should have been.) He kicked it twice again, much harder this time, until it spluttered and spat out two cans of whatever.

"Fuck yeah!" he cheered opening a can and chugging down half the contents in one go. "Pepsi rules! Kiss my ass coca cola! You have been conquered by the almighty Prussia! A ha ha!" The silver haired nation's manic laughter was soon cut short but another's small giggle. Gilbert whipped his head around he heard his neck crick. "Who's there?" he demanded. Shyly, a young girl, looking only about 15 years old, poked her head around the corner of the hallway. She had white hair to rival his own, only dead straight and grown right down to her waist. Her attire was a warm looking, lavender jacket with light grey faux fur lining the hood, sleeves and hem, along with a matching heaving skirt in a deep blue. She also sported pale blue earmuffs and matching fur lined boots. A small whiteboard was held in her mitten clad hands in behind her back.

Glancing up and down her a few times, Prussia put on his best British Cornwall accent and quoted the question "Who the hell are you?" The girl looked startled for a second before giving a tinkling laugh. Whipping out the whiteboard and pen, she jotted down a short sentence then held it up so he could read the cursive writing.

_I'm Annabelle South, also known as Antarctica. And you are Prussia right?_

"Heck yeah! Name's Gilbert, and _this_" he reached into his pocket and plucked out a small yellow chick. "Is Gilbird!" he finished proudly presenting the previously sleeping bird in the palm of his hand. Antarctica smiled at this, violet eyes lighting up, before adding a note onto the bottom of her board.

_And this is my penguin friend. I call him Whirl._

An arrow was drawn pointing diagonally off the bottom of the board to a small penguin hiding behind her legs. Gilbird hopped over to investigate.

"If you can't talk, how can you _call _him anything?" Gilbert challenged, finishing off his drink. He crushed the can against his forehead and threw it over his shoulder. Behind her, the two birds were either nuzzling with their beaks, or failing to poke each other's eyes out. Antarctica tapped down two words.

_Like this._

With that, she let out an odd sounding whistle. It surprised the ex-nation by sounding incredibly near the word Whirl.

"Touché." Prussia gave her a scrutinizing stare. "Speaking of which, how do you exist if you have no people, no language, no government, no military and no actual status as a country?" he asked jabbing her in the forehead with two fingers for good measure. Rubbing out her last messages with her sleeve, she furiously scribbled another.

_I could ask you the same thing you know._

She glared lightly at him with a 'Don't patronize me' look.

"Because I am too awesome to die! Prussia shall rise again! Mwahaha!" he exclaimed, startling her. Without reason or warning he spun back around to the dented vending machine and gave it another almighty punt, his steel toed boots breaking through the front panel and causing another few drink cans to fall out. "Take that!" he cheered as he picked up his 'freebies'. Dropping her serious look, Annabelle finally cracked up into a light, breezy laughing fit. Neither of them noticed the janitor rounding the corner towards them.

"OI!" They flicked their heads up to the sight of a very pissed off older woman pushing a cart of cleaning supplies.

"Oh shi-" Prussia jumped up and grabbed Antarctia's free hand (the one not holding her white board) in his (the one not supporting his loot.) "Run Anz, the awesome Gilbert will protect you from evil!" he shouted with a bark of laughter as he pulled her along in a sprint down the corridors and away from the old lady. The woman held the chase for a few hundred metres before resigning to yelling and shaking her broom angrily at the disappearing pair. The Prussian continued to laugh manically as they sped up and down various staircases and hallways before finally collapsing on the floor of who knows what level, both still wheezing out laughter in between their heavy breaths. Antarctica tiredly wrote something down and showed it to her partner in crime.

_The glory of Prussia; shows no fear, even when running away from old ladies with brooms._

Prussia could just feel the sarcasm dripping of that sentence. "Eh, I've learnt that women with cleaning or cooking devices can be fucking deadly. It's a valuable and painful lesson to learn." He stated wisely as he dropped his bounty of stolen cans beside him, mind filling with memories of a certain Hungarian. Annabelle laughed some more at this.

_I should do this more often. It's less boring than sitting around for five hours waiting for NZ to get out of that stuffy conference room._

"Yeah, same here. Then West usually gets dragged away by Italy and Hungary beats me half to death if I even get near her and Austria." He unconsciously rubbed his head after making that remark.

_Hm, well Zeal usually ends up in an argument with Oz about something silly like Pavlova or rugby or sheep._

She rolled her eyes at him to accompany the comment.

_By the way, didn't you used to attend these meetings? I've never seen you around outside before._

"Eh, I got kicked out of the last one and banned from returning." Antarctica didn't look surprised.

_What did you do?_

"Nothing. All I said was that US and UK _seriously_ needed to sort out their unresolved sexual tension issues." Annabelle gagged and made a sound like a choking cat for about ten seconds before recovering and writing something down.

_If I had been drinking something then, it would now be spat all over that wall._

Gilbert just grinned perversely. "Just speaking the truth." The girl shook her head hopelessly.

_Where are we anyway?_

"No fucking clue" he answered simply. "But you know," he went on, opening another can of Pepsi "you have quite a lot of personality for someone whose country is nothing but ice, water and chubby animals" he pointed out. "Want one?" he added as an after thought, gesturing to the pile of cans lying next to him. She nodded and grabbed a Mountain Dew while still quickly writing on her white board. She flipped it around to him after finishing and cracked open the can.

_Well I am owned by New Zealand, Australia, England, Norway, Chile, Argentinas and France, so I got traits from all of them. I can also __speak__ write in the languages of those countries, plus all their sign languages._

"That sounds like an interesting harem. Ooh, France? Does that make you a closet perv?" He teased. "Is that why you enjoy hanging around with New Zealand and Australia so much, 'cause I've been thinking there's something going on there for a while." Prussia smirked at the girl, whose face flushed a bright red. "Aww, now you look like one of Spain's tomatoes- ow! Ow! Ow!" The older nation flung his arms up over his head to protect from the wrath of the younger's whiteboard. "Fuck, you hit hard for a girl with no military aside from an army of penguins. Not that it hurt me" he quickly added for good measure. She finally let up on hitting him to write down another message.

_That's pretty rich coming from a certified member of the 'Bad Touch Trio.' Anyway, being raised by only male nations affects your personality too. I can be a lot tougher than I look._

Gilbert's smirk returned at the younger girl's indignant face. "Oh yeah? Can you do this?" he asked, sculling the remaining contents of his can and repeating his earlier action of crushing the can against his head. She matched his smirk with one of her own and mimicked his actions, gulping down her Mountain Dew and easily pressing the can against her own pale forehead. She then chucked it with a flick of the wrist to land perfectly in a trash can five metres down the hall. She threw him a cocky and challenging grin, writing down a single word.

_Easy._

"You know what; I like you." Prussia grinned, ruffling her hair. She gave him the same 'don't patronize me' look from before. "You're pretty kickass, and that means a lot when it comes from me. I don't even call West kickass, and he's my brother. How in hell did you get stuck with a prissy name like 'Annabelle'?" Antarctica rolled her eyes dramatically.

_Blame England for that one._

"Psh, he always was a pansy like that; him and his fucking tea."

_You obviously haven't seen him drunk._

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "What's he like when he's drunk?" he asked curiously. Annabelle gave a small 'psh' while writing.

_Well when he's not being 'Britannia Angel' or crying over America's independence, he's a complete idiot. He once told me to stop smiling so loud 'cause my face was hurting his ears._

The albino reread the last sentence about three times before cracking up laughing. "Mein Gott!" he managed through his hysterics. "I'm not even gonna ask about the 'Britannia Angel' thing. Don't worry 'Tarc, I'll be sure to buy you off all those losers as soon as I get reinstated as a country!" he said with the utmost confidence, earning a small smile from his new companion. "Now if only you had bigger boobs." He offhandedly commented, bringing on another barrage of whiteboard strikes.

---------------------

**A/N: Prussia just couldn't resist that last comment. _ You get a cookie if you can pick up the line Gilbert stole from a certain anime I imagine he'd love! ^_^**


End file.
